Tales of Symphonia: Requiem of Darkness
by Zeromaru Chaos Mode
Summary: The Last Angel awakens after the rise of the Holy Kharlan Tree. All believe he is sent to destroy...when in reality, a greater threat remains biding it's time...Colloyd, Gesea, and possible SheenaOC parings.
1. Awakening

Ahh, my first Tales of Symphonia fan fiction. I know I've got a lot of others started but not finished, but I guess I just need to get this out ne? It's gonna be a self-insert, but with a bit of a twist to it. Prepare for a bit of Zelos bashing, but not much. I may not like the guy but I respect him. Plus, he's interesting…to say the least. This takes place after the end of the game, on a Zelos run-through, as I'd call it. In other words, it's gonna take place as if you've beaten the game with Zelos in your roster, and have defeated Abicion. Yes, I know I used the original name. I prefer that one, and Collet's original names. Easier to spell in my opinion. Lloyd hasn't gone on his mission for finding and destroying the Exspheres around the worlds yet. Half-Elves will still be hated on mostly, and expect some crossovers with the Japanese PS2 version, in other words, the Hi-ougi's are gonna be in, not just by the characters they belong to either. Well, I've rambled enough, with no further ado…I give you…

**Tales of Symphonia: Requiem of Darkness**

**Prologue: Awakening**

**Site of the Giant Kharlan Tree…**

A mere month had passed since the defeat of Mithos and the freedom of the two worlds. The warriors had gathered together for one last meeting before going their separate ways. Little did they know…something was about to force them to put their plans on hold…

"So Lloyd…you still plan on going around the two worlds and destroying the Exspheres?"

"Yeah, once that's done, I'll destroy my own to free my mother from its grasp. Then, I'm going to train myself without one."

"Collet, I hear you're going to join him?"

"Yeah…this past month has really given Lloyd and I the time to figure out how we feel about each other…and…I'd also like to help free all those souls."

"Hmm…"

"What's on your mind Genis?"

"Well, I was thinking, if Lloyd destroys all the Exspheres in the worlds, along with his own, would that mean he's not an Angel anymore?"

"Uhh…hmm…that's a good question there…"

Before anyone could ponder that, the Great Tree began to glow a deep black.

"Whoa! What's happening to the Tree?"

(Play ToS: On the very edge!)

The tree began to pulse with dark energy, as the ground began to give a fierce quake.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know! What could be causing this?"

Suddenly, the Devil's Arms began to radiate a fierce dark glow.

"Ok now THIS is freaky!"

**Derris-Kharlan: Welgalda…**

Kratos, one of two surviving members of Cruxis, was pondering his next course of action. He had done as he intended, to bring guidance to the remaining angels of Derris-Kharlan. Suddenly, the entire city began to give a fierce rumble. The angels were in disarray, for the city was beginning to collapse. At the same time, the Devil's Arm that Kratos had kept upon him, the Soul Eater, began to give off a soft black glow.

_This cannot be good news…I must find a way to return to Symphonia and reunite with the others…I sense that something powerful lies on the horizon…_

And lie it did…

(Play ToS: The Edge of Nowhere)

**Tethe'alla: Temple of Shadow: Beneath the Seal…**

Deep within the Temple of the Summon Spirit known as Shadow, there lies a dark presence. The last angel of Cruxis lay sealed by the power of the Devil's Arms. With the Defeat of the Soul of Neblim, Abicion, and the destruction of the Book of Niflheim, along with the unsealing of the true power of the Devil's Arms, the last Angel awoke. It was this Angel that was powerful enough to defeat even Mithos with one hand behind his back, while blindfolded, and deafened. The Devil's Arms, the world of Niflheim, and the Guardian of that world Neblim were all this Angel's creations. He was the darkness that countered the Light that Mithos and his companions sought to bring. He is the other side of the scale. The Angel of Chaos, Megiddo, finally awakens from his 4000 year slumber. And DAMN is he pissed off!

_That fool Yggdrasill is gone…my creations defeated…and my weapons released…it is time to reclaim my lost power…I will destroy all who stand in my way…_

The dark figure broke the magical chains that bound him in a wave of dark energy that towered into the sky, tearing the Temple of Shadow asunder. Everyone on Tethe'alla saw the beam of darkness fire into the air…everyone wondered the same thing…what happens now?

Unfortunately for them…they will soon find out…


	2. Megiddo

**Tales of Symphonia: Requiem of Darkness**

**Chapter I: Megiddo**

Over the next week, the group traveled all over the two worlds to asses the damage done by the strange quake. The Giant Kharlan tree was actually growing stronger after it was infused with that strange dark energy. Finally, once they were assured that everything was ok, they reconvened at the Tree, where Kratos awaited them.

(Play ToS: Kratos no shit)

"Dad! How'd you get here? Wait, WHY are you here?"

"I don't suppose any of you can explain this."

Kratos held up his still faintly glowing Soul Eater. Afterwards, they all briefed him on the situation.

"So in other words, you all have no idea what's going on."

"Always the optimist, aren't we Kratos?"

"At the moment, optimism is irrelevant. Right now we have a dangerous situation. It would be wise to expect some great force to awaken."

It was at that moment the Devil's Arms began to pulse as their glow became stronger.

"I don't like the looks of this…"

**Tethe'alla: Near Mizuho…**

The dark figure was floating along, seeking his missing weapons, when suddenly he felt a branding sensation in the back of his mind.

_They are nearby…_

He spread his glowing, silver wings and flew towards where his senses were telling him to go.

_That…is one big tree…_

Ending up above the Giant Kharlan Tree, Megiddo noticed that there was a soft dark glow coming from the area around the base of it.

_I've found them…_

**Kharlan Tree…**

The group was staring at their weapons when a beam of dark energy lanced down from the sky, crashing a few yards in front of them.

"What the hell?"

"I must thank you. You made my search a lot faster."

(Play ToS: Keen Edged Blade)

From out of the dust came the dark figure. His head was adorned with long silver hair reaching down the middle of his back. Brown skin was on his body, along with a pair of large silver wings. He wore the traditional angel's outfit, only in black. Dark brown eyes stared at the group in distaste. He gave off an ungodly dark glow. Kratos recognized him immediately.

"Megiddo!"

"Ahh…Kratos Aurion…I should have known you'd be here."

"How is it you still exist?"

"Your pitiful friend only sealed me underneath Shadow's temple. With him gone, I was free to awaken."

"Dad…what's going on?"

"That…is Megiddo…the only Dark Angel to be created…his Cruxis Crystal was altered to give him access to the dark elements…he grew so powerful that Mithos feared him, and sealed him away."

"That's right. Now I've return to collect what is rightfully mine."

"What are you talking about? We have nothing of yours Demon!"

"Demon? Well…I suppose that fits…as for what is mine…you're holding them."

Everyone looked in their hands. Raine was the only one who realized what he meant.

"The Devil's Arms…"

"Is that what you call them now? Interesting…anyway, yes, the Devil's Arms are my weapons."

"Impossible! These have been around for-

"Over 4000 years. Watch."

Megiddo crossed his arms along his chest, and then flung them outward. The Devil's Arms shattered in a blast of dark energy, and their power went to him. His silver hair was now streaked with black, and his eyes had turned a blazing red. He unleashed his wings which now fluctuated between black and white.

"Let's Begin…"

(Play ToS: The Law of the Battle)

Before anyone could do anything, Megiddo had vanished and then reappeared behind Regal. He called out the Diablos.

"Shikoumetsuryuusen!"

He held the axe parallel to the ground and spun in a circle, firing energy in the shape of a lion head at Regal's back. Vanishing the weapon he called out Nebilim and turned to Collet.

"Majinrengazan!"

He slashed the blade across the air three times, each releasing a wave of energy that cut through the tiny angel. By now everyone had realized that he was attacking, so they all jumped in. Genis began casting something, but Megiddo simply warped next to him and pulled out the Soul Eater.

"Raijinken! Huuraijinken! Majinsenkuuha!"

He stabbed in a thrust that called forth a lightning bolt from the skies. A second thrust and wind energy propped Genis slightly into the air as he was hit with another lightning bolt. Finally, to finish, Megiddo slashed the air in front of him sending a small wave of energy through Genis, then spiraling up with his sword, bringing the tiny mage up with him to be hit with a kick that put Megiddo into a back flip, knocking the mage to the ground a few meters away.

"Genis! You're gonna pay for that punk!"

Everyone surrounded Megiddo and attempted to rush him at once, but he simply stood there and glowed. Suddenly a glyph appeared underneath him, and the group, knocking them all up.

"Seinaru kusabi ni aragatte miseru..."

Holy energy lanced out of the glyph in a circle, contracting upon itself as it continuously damaged the party. Megiddo crossed his arms and then flung them outward.

"Shining Bind!"

Holy energy exploded from both Megiddo and the glyph heavily damaging the group, and sending them all flying away from him. With that attack, the battle was over.

(End Song)

Megiddo stared at the fallen forms of the group. _Perhaps I was too hard on them…no…I did what I must…however…I sense that they may be useful later on…I will let them live…and join these beings…with my awakening, surely there must be a greater threat…besides…Suzaku would have wanted that..._

"I will let you all live…for now. You have no hope of defeating me as you are. I will take my leave of you…however; expect to hear from me again soon. I sense a great threat arising…once that is dealt with…we shall do battle again…_perhaps then…my soul will finally rest…_"

With that, the fallen Angel vanished the Soul Eater, and spread his wings. Like some of the other more powerful Cruxis Angels, he too became a ball of energy, however his was a deep silver in color. As it flew away, Lloyd raised his head.

"I'll…be…waiting…"

* * *

Yes he will. As for us, well…Megiddo's strong ne? Anyone know what attacks he was using against them? For him I'm having him say the Japanese version of what they are, but if anyone can guess what attacks they would be in the English version…well…ehh, I'll think of something. 

treekicker: I've been wondering about that for a while, that's why I had Genis ask. I'm glad you like it so far. I've been meaning to get all this ToS stuff out somehow.

MoonCannon: is this soon enough for you?


	3. Message

**Tales of Symphonia: Requiem of Darkness**

**Chapter II: Message**

(Play ToS: Mithos)

"Master Zeikfried!"

"What is it?"

"The science labs state that the barriers between the Demon Gate and the twin worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla have weakened to a point where crossover is possible sir!"

"Well well…it's about time…Summon the other Knights. I must convene with them before we make a move."

"Yes sir!"

"Oh, and soldier?"

"Sir!"

"Gather the workers, you and your crew are free to rest and celebrate tonight. For very soon…we shall have our revenge on those accursed 'angels…'

"Sir yes sir! Thank you sir!"

_It is only a matter of time…soon…soon we, the demon race will return from this twisted mockery of our last planet…soon, we shall rule ALL! Watch your step Megiddo…it is time for my revenge…_

**Tethe'alla: Hidden Ninja Village of Mizuho…**

The group had decided to separate to recover, Sheena was finally asleep after having been bombarded with questions from her village as to how their Successor for Chief, and one of the Heroes who saved the two worlds from Mithos' misguided plans, could be maimed so horribly.

**Flashback:**

_"I…don't know what to tell you. He was stronger than Mithos, and Abicion combined. He singled out Regal and Genis, then hit us all with an Angel spell I've never seen before. Plus, he somehow absorbed the Devil's Arms."_

She finally fell asleep with one last thought in her mind… 

_Damn…who…is that guy…and what does he want? Oh well…we'll probably run into him again soon…_

And she was right…however it wasn't "them" he was after this night, it was "her."

**Dream Plane**

(Play Wild Arms 3: Succubus Princess)

Sheena "awoke" to find herself in a strange Multi-colored void.

"What the hell? Where am I!"

"Welcome, Sheena Fujibayashi, to the Dream Plane."

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"But of course."

Suddenly appearing in front of her in a blaze of light, was the last angel Megiddo.

"…Shit."

"Hahaha, your reaction is quite amusing, and if this were any other circumstance, quite appropriate. However, I am not here to battle with you."

"Then why ARE you here? If you came here just to stare at my chest-

"Do not confuse me with that perverted useless wannabe angel Zelos. Although your…assets…are quite admirable, I am here for a…less complex reason."

"…Wow…I didn't know staring at a woman's boobs was a complex action."

"It isn't, however what would come AFTER that is rather complex, wouldn't you agree? Or have you not yet experienced that situation for yourself?"

Sheena blushed at the implications he was making…then flinched as she recalled a hidden part of her past that she didn't want to remember. She, like Collet, knew how to keep certain things hidden from others by wearing a mask, and her training as an assassin allowed her to detach from her emotions at times. Of course, in the Dream Realm it's difficult to hide things when you don't know how to manipulate the area surrounding you, so Megiddo was able to see something on her face.

"Miss Fujibayashi?"

She jumped at being startled out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Is something troubling you?"

_Wow…for an angel created to destroy everything, he sure is being nice…_ "No…just…wayward thoughts is all."

_Liar. _"Very well, perhaps I should change the location for your comfort."

(Play ToS: Judgement of MANA)

With a simple flare of his wings, and flick of his wrist (for show of course) the area changed, starting in a circle underneath him, then spreading outward. Now the angel and female assassin were standing in a field, bordered by blooming cherry blossom trees. The pedals were flowing in a calm spring breeze that blew past them.

"Holy…wow…it's…beautiful."

"There is beauty in destruction, as well as creation."

Not knowing how to respond to that, she nodded.

"Now, for the reason I am here. I have come to master all forms of weaponry except one." Here, he held up the Gates of Hell. "This…card…I am unable to wield its power. I came here seeking your assistance. In other words, I wish for you to train me in how to control this weapon."

"Wait…you want me to teach you how to beat the crap out of us again? No thanks."

"I thought you might say that. Very well…I shall return again in a weeks time, do not answer now, but then. Sleep well card mistress. But be forewarned…there is danger on the horizon. A force like none you've ever seen before. The darkness spreads wider with each passing moment…"

**Sylvarant: Tower of Mana: Seal of Light…**

_Damn…I was hoping she'd teach me how to use this thing before they came…it looks like I'll have to fight her and her group again, and then let the demons deal with them a bit…oh well, I need the practice…if I'm right she'll tell them about the message I gave her…soon…soon we shall see…_

* * *

Yes…soon we shall. Oh, anyone who's also reading my LoD fic, please note that I'm currently trying to figure out what to do for the next chapter.

LJ3: I hope this is satisfactory for you.

MoonCannon: Heh, ok I'll tell you. They're the Japanese names for the attacks that everyone uses. I found a guide to all the attacks and attack names in original Japanese, so I'm having Megiddo use their moves, just saying something different.


End file.
